Talking with a Memory
by AdrianaSnapeHouse
Summary: [Regalo para Lawliet1] Veinticuatro rosas blancas, una por cada mes transcurrido desde el deceso de su pelirroja. De pie, frente a la tumba de la única mujer que pudo ver más allá de sus crímenes de tirano, Albert Wesker se pregunta a sí mismo si es que la sed de poder le había cobrado un precio demasiado alto. Sabe que es mejor hablar con su memoria, que con su lápida fría.


**Talking with a Memory.**

* * *

Albert Wesker & Claire Redfield

* * *

Where have you gone  
The beach is so cold in winter here  
And where have I gone  
I wake in Montauk with you near  
Remember the day  
'Cause this is what dreams should always be  
I just want to stay  
I just want to keep this dream in me.  
You're losing your memory now…

**Losing your memory **by Ryan Star.

* * *

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Ninguno de los personajes de Resident Evil me pertenece. Le pertenecen a Capcom. Yo sólo me entretengo, me desvelo y sobre todas las cosas, me divierto.

**Nota de la autora:** Bien, este es un pequeño regalo para mi amiga **|Lawliet1**, una chiquilla de Cataluña súper alocada y buena onda. Es un drabble, o bueno, está planeado para serlo, pero como estoy escribiendo esta nota antes de redactar la historia, estoy segura de que terminará siendo un oneshot.

**Advertencia:** Esta historia puede considerarse un AU. Está planteando una relación entre Albert Wesker y Claire Redfield. Si la encuentran muy bizarra por ser una escena sin mucho preámbulo, y la pareja no termina de convencerlos al surgir, aparentemente, de la nada como una visión imposible, los invito a leer Cuerpo cautivo. Ahí si me he extendido para darle lugar a todos los por menores que habrían de congeniar en ese tipo de relación. Y que habría que superar.

**Agradecimiento especial**: A **Polatrixu**, de alguna manera, intercambiamos ideas, pulimos emociones y diálogos. La verdad es increíble el nivel de beta reader que es para mí. Quizá no funcionaría con todos los autores, debo aclarar, pero… para mí no puede ser más perfecta. El resultado de estas historias, de Cuerpo cautivo, tiene siempre mucho de su presencia. Beta galleta, yo te adoro.

* * *

Veinticuatro rosas blancas. Una por cada mes que había trascurrido sin ver esa melena roja, rondando esplendorosa entre las ostentosas habitaciones y pasillos de su lujosa, pero secreta mansión.

No sabía si le gustarían; siempre fue una chica con gustos un tanto más excéntricos. Las rosas quizá eran algo demasiado común para ser de su total aprecio.

Pero… ¿A qué mujer no le complacen las flores?

Albert Wesker depositó el enorme ramo sobre el pasto verde, estrictamente procurado, del cementerio. Se colocó sobre una de sus rodillas, y amoldó su detalle en la posición adecuada, para que los pétalos cumplieran su misiva de decorar el suntuoso perfil de la lápida cristalina.

Después, se cuadró sobre sus piernas, adquiriendo el aire militar que le caracterizaba, y se encargó de acompañarlo a las batallas más sanguinarias.

El viento soplaba, agitando su abrigo negro de terciopelo, causando que éste revoloteara igual a las alas de un cuervo, dotando a su portador de una apariencia mucho más tétrica.

—Espero que te gusten, dearheart. Me convencieron de que no podía llegar con las manos vacías. Como si fuese a importarte que ponga algo aquí, o no... —mencionó el tirano, al aire, casi con amargura.

Se sentía un tanto incómodo hablándole a la nada, pero cuando su mirada bermellón se posó sobre esas letras cursivas, de tono dorado, rezando el nombre de Claire Redfield, se percató de que era lo más cercano a charlar con ella, que podría obtener de ahora y para siempre.

Observó juicioso, los pétalos abiertos de par en par, blancos e inocentes, antes de que un recuerdo se encargara de aturdirlo abruptamente.

Era la piel de esa muchacha; con olor a jazmín, fría, pero pintada de ese matiz cremoso que siempre le pareció apetecible. Muerta, dentro de ese cofre de madera, descendiendo a la tierra, como lo harían el resto de los cuerpos mortales.

Veinticuatro meses, y parecía una eternidad.

Estaba olvidando cómo se sentían sus brazos rodeándolo, su cintura mientras bailaban. Cómo olía su cabello por las mañanas, cómo se escuchaba su voz perturbada por el placer. Cómo se sentían sus uñas clavándose en su espalda, cuando sus cuerpos se fundían en un arrebato desenfrenado.

Pero no a ella.

¿Cómo podría, Albert Wesker, olvidar a la única mujer que pudo atrapar sus labios, que consiguió introducirse con sus modos sentimentales, dentro de ese pútrido órgano que con insolencia seguía llamando corazón?

Sabía que toda capacidad de experimentar algún nivel de sentimiento humano, se había evaporado con la muerte de su dearheart.

E iba, poco a poco, arrepintiéndose de las palabras que se guardó para después, de la indiferencia que siempre lo revestía, como un caro perfume, uno del que no podía desprenderse. De la frialdad que demostraba ante los gestos de inocencia de Claire. De lo absurdo que encontraba sus intentos por demostrarle amor con unas sílabas, de lo sentimental e infantil que podía llegar a ser su comportamiento.

—Les pedí que dejaran siempre el sitio cubierto de flores. Parece que alguien tendrá que responder por la ausencia de éstas. —comentó Wesker, con un enojo del que Claire seguramente se hubiese burlado.

Siempre era así; recio, arrogante, pendenciero. Su palabra era ley.

Con la pose de tirano, observó de pies a cabeza, el mausoleo que contenía el cuerpo de su joven y necia pelirroja.

Se trataba de un ángel. Una mujer vestida de una túnica con capucha, tan larga que le llegaba a los tobillos; parecía flotar entre sus pliegues de ropa. De la espalda le brotaban un par de alerones, batidos en plumas; escondía una mirada solemne. Con una mano levantada, estaba protegiendo a una palomilla marrón. La mariposa parecía haberse posado sobre su palma abierta. Había contratado sólo a los mejores arquitectos para visualizar y construir dicho templo. Obviamente no escatimó en los gastos; pero quizá hubiese deseado no tener la obligación de asistir a la ceremonia. Porque sólo asistió él, y un padre vestido de negro que nunca terminó de agradar al furioso miembro de Umbrella. Pero había sido la voluntad de ella ser enterrada como cristiana, y no se había atrevido a herir su memoria.

A veces se preguntaba cómo esa chica, menor que él por varios e inapelables años, siendo tan contrarios, tan diferentes, terminó por ganarse lo poco que restaba del corazón de un tirano.

¿Era irónico, no es así? El haberla perdido por una enfermedad viral.

Sabía lo que murmuraban; no era ironía, era destino. Se lo merecía, por haberse comportado como un reverendo malnacido con todos los de su especie. Por haber acabado tantas vidas humanas de formas insanamente crueles, incapaz de demostrar el menor arrepentimiento. Por destruir ciudades, familias, naciones enteras, por mera ambición.

Ese había sido su castigo; sentirla resbalarse de sus brazos y no poder detener ese evento fatal, ni aun con todos sus conocimientos acerca del tema. No poder salvar a la única persona que significaba algo para él. Con quien había compartido los momentos ligeros, en los que permitía a su brutalidad apartarse, en los que descansaba de las máscaras, de las mentiras rebuscadas dentro de una telaraña interminable. Y esa fue su condena.

Verla sufrir, noche tras noche, de fiebre, de dolor, de alucinaciones. Verla padecer de síntomas contra los que no tenía medicina. Jamás poder aliviar su dolor y tener que soportar los gritos que clamaban por él, aun estando sentado al filo de su cama.

Porque ella exigía, sin pausa, sin descanso, y Wesker podía adivinar que ninguno de sus sueños o visiones, eran placenteras.

Escuchaba sus débiles palabras, casi susurros, mientras él se bebía copa tras copa de vino y le pedía que no dramatizara. Que él se había prometido protegerla, y que nunca faltaba a su palabra de honor.

Saber que estaba condenada a morir, y no poder decírselo a la cara, fue la peor de las torturas que pudieron haber infligidas sobre el antiguo líder de Umbrella.

Porque, hasta el último momento, él había luchado de forma tenaz, dispuesto a no dejarse vencer por los pésimos pronósticos.

La palabra 'derrota', no venía incluida en su diccionario. Y no iba a atreverse a anexarla en ese momento.

Ver la vida escapar de sus bellos y vivaces ojos color verdemar, sentir como iba perdiendo la fuerza y ya ni siquiera poder sostenerse de él cuando la cargaba fuera de la cama, trajo consigo la reflexión de cuan frágil podía llegar a ser una mujer. La última ocasión en la tuvo que cargarla en vilo para que los especialistas cambiaran las fundas del colchón, fue la estocada necesaria para aceptar, no de buena manera, que había perdido esa pelea. Se sentía tan menuda, como si el menor movimiento brusco de sus brazos, pudiera lograr que su cuerpo se quebrara cual porcelana. Y así estuvo, parado, sosteniéndola con extrema delicadeza, sabiéndole liviana como una pluma, hasta que ella notó su desconcierto, y de sus labios brotó una desgastada oración de consuelo: 'Está bien, Albert. Me siento mejor'.

Había perdido peso, se veía descolorida, con unos enormes arcos de carbón opacando la parte inferior de su mirada lista. Pero seguía viéndola hermosa, porque seguía encontrando la manera, pese a todo obstáculo físico o cansancio, de convencerlo de que podía ser diferente; era capaz de exteriorizar la humanidad que el virus le hubiese arrebatado años atrás.

Y también, con un vívido sabor amargo, había grabado dentro de su cabeza la última vez que lo sostuvo de la mano y se vio complacida por poder dormir sobre su pecho.

Quizá la peor parte fue saber que nunca sería la persona que ella había necesitado en sus últimos momentos.

Porque por mucho que la presencia de Claire Redfield lo hubiese hecho cambiar en variados aspectos, seguía siendo el duro, adusto, solemne e insensible científico, lleno de pecados, apenas viviendo con los tormentos de su pasado.

Y le fue imposible dedicarle la ternura que ella necesitaba en su lecho de enferma.

Lo que hizo fue luchar. Fue estudiar y pasar noches enteras en el laboratorio, esperando encontrar una cura que la redimiera de su deuda con la muerte. Pasó todo el tiempo que pudo investigando; no le importaba matar, atracar, sustraer cualquier cosa que necesitara para continuar con su búsqueda implacable por una salvación para la pelirroja. Y ella se lo reprochaba; decía que no quería vivir si para eso tenía que verlo convertirse en un monstruo otra vez. Él exclamaba, rebatía, que no debía preocuparse por lo que tuviera que hacer para mantenerla viva.

Estaba cumpliendo con su deber; no iba a faltar a su palabra de cuidar de ella.

Oh, cuán vívidas seguían siendo las imágenes de su enfermedad. Y la impotencia que fue consumiéndolo como el fuego a un cigarro. Saber que él había sido el causante de su deceso, lo enfurecía hasta el punto de poder partir paredes en pedazos, cada vez que una nueva oleada de culpa se encargaba de abatirlo.

Un accidente de laboratorio. El virus Ébola, cuya mutación resultaba en parte de la composición del virus Progenitor, había escapado de su laboratorio privado y escalado a las meras entrañas de su hogar. Mientras Claire descansaba de un día ajetreado, de un paseo por la playa, ese padecimiento se apoderó de su menuda figura, en medio de sus dulces sueños.

Wesker era incapaz de enfermarse; había creado inmunidad con la cepa que circulaba dentro de su torrente sanguíneo. Sin embargo, su joven amante no corrió con la misma fortuna. Ella contrajo el Ébola en el mes de septiembre y fue enterrada en enero del año siguiente.

Oh, y cómo había peleado esa niñata caprichosa. No quería rendirse. No quería ceder. Y él tampoco deseaba que ella lo hiciera; dejarla refundirse en el abismo, no era algo que Wesker estuviera dispuesto. Principalmente, sabiendo que fueron sus experimentos los que le arrebataron los últimos retazos de vida.

Al final, ni siquiera su absoluta determinación consiguió mantener sus pulmones respirando y su corazón latiendo.

Quizá lo que más dolor podía provocarle al tirano, era saber, que en los últimos momentos, cuando ya lo había probado todo y se resignó a depositar la salud de Claire en manos de los médicos especialistas más experimentados que encontró a lo largo y ancho del globo, tuvo que abandonar cualquier intento de volver ayudarla con alguna cura ficticia, con la esperanza de que esa fuese la correcta; no estuvo allí para abrazarla mientras sus ojos iban perdiendo la luz de vida y sus brazos se tornaban inmóviles, su respiración quieta siendo un mero reflejo, pasando desapercibida entre la infinidad de las sábanas de algodón egipcio que protegían su débil semblante de perder todo calor.

Salió de la mansión, se dirigió al primer barranco que encontró y permaneció viendo las olas furiosas golpear el peñasco como caballos de guerra. La dejó moribunda, sobre su cama, solitaria, porque no quería encarar la realidad; le había fallado. A la única mujer que confió lo suficiente en él como para permitirse dormir tranquila recargada contra su costado. No quería contemplar como la decepcionaba; ella que siempre creyó que se trataba de un hombre invencible, alguien que tenía todo bajo control, capaz de solucionar cualquier problema en un parpadeo y con una sola de sus órdenes autoritarias.

Todavía recuerda como su celular comenzó a vibrar dentro del bolsillo mientras admiraba las enormes y turbulentas olas, y él se negó a responder, hasta que no pudo seguir aparentando calma entre el sonadero del celular y sus pensamientos lejanos de calma y repletos de arrepentimiento.

Fue una llamada el medio que eligieron para avisarle que la joven Redfield descansaba ya permanentemente de su prolongado sufrimiento.

Lo que él no sabía, era que Claire murió esperando verlo atravesar el marco de la habitación en la que descansaba; que él se sentara al filo de su lecho compartido, a contar esos relatos a manera de cuentista que se le daban tan bien. Y acompañarla, sólo eso, con resignación, con tristeza, pero sin enojo. Sin culparse a sí mismo por ser incapaz de rescatarla de las garras del destino y algo más.

Y pensando: ¿De qué clase de hombre me enamoré? Ah, sí, de un tirano egoísta, incapaz de sentir empatía, incapaz de aceptar que había perdido el combate mucho antes de comenzar. Que quizá si ella había enfermado era para darle una lección, para hacerle corregir el camino, para conseguir que finalmente detuviera esa campaña terrorista, y él mismo se encargara de embotellar todas las pestes que había repartido en las tierras del Edén.

Claire supo que se había convertido en una molestia, y por eso Wesker se negó a permanecer otro segundo en ese cuarto que parecía más una pequeña enfermería. No le sorprendía; había perdido su utilidad semanas atrás. Y se preguntó, durante los minutos que le restaban, porque Albert no regresó a terminar el trabajo que el Ébola iniciara en los meses previos.

Pero si pudiera ver el estado en el que ese rubio arrogante se encontraba desde su partida, se percataría de lo equivocadas que habían sido sus conclusiones.

Después de todo… ¿Cómo podía encarar un hombre el hecho innegable de que fue él quien causó la muerte de su amada?

¿Cómo podía superar el haber sido él, quien la encasilló a esa cama, condenándola a padecer esa larga y dolorosa agonía, sabiendo que no había nada que pudiera hacer para salvarla?

Esa misma noche, al volver a su ostentosa residencia y recibir las condolencias vacías de los médicos que no estaban enterados de ningún detalle sobre la naturaleza de su relación, conoció la tristeza de la que tanto vociferaban los mortales. La examinó largo y tendido, haciendo un boceto mental de cada peca, cada curva en su cuerpo de muñeca, cada mechón de bellísimo cabello rojo, y la abrazó, como no lo hizo en vida, como nunca se permitió, ceremonioso, besando la melena que le acariciaba el rostro cada vez que hacían el amor.

Después, lo destruyó todo. Ese sitio, donde pasaron sus últimos meses juntos, ahora descansaba en ruinas. No quería ver ese santuario ausente de reina, forzándolo a rememorar los tiempos en que ella sonreía, o lo convencía de entrar a la cocina mientras preparaba la cena; las veces que le calmó las pesadillas con su tacto de damisela y un enorme vaso de agua para reducir el calor de su cuerpo.

No podía aceptarlo. Él, había fallado. Y esta vez no fue una falla que le costara sólo millones. O meses de trabajo.

Le estaba costando su sanidad.

A veces creía verla, aunque su extrema racionalidad le dictara que eso era imposible.

Creía notar su cabello intensamente escarlata, dando la vuelta en una de las avenidas, mientras viajaba en la limosina. Creía escuchar su risa insufrible entre los cafés o los estudios exclusivos donde iba a surtir su guardarropa. Incluso podía sentirla mientras estaba recostado en la cama y las sábanas de seda se resbalaban fuera del colchón, cada vez menos conformes con su encierro.

—Nunca entendí porque querías quedarte en este país, corazón. El clima es horrendo, hay muchas personas, siempre hay luz. Nunca hay silencio. —externó el rubio, cambiando su peso a la pierna contraria.

Habían escapado a vivir a ese estado húmedo, a las afueras de Inglaterra, buscando el olvido. Ella había olvidado a sus amigos, a su hermano. Se separó de todas las personas que consideraba valiosas, por él, por creer ilusamente en un amor prohibido, que se sostenía con los más diminutos detalles.

Él, tuvo que elegir entre seguir torturando, planeando, sometiendo a las naciones, o mantenerse en el anonimato, trabajando con sus muestras y encontrando el verdadero camino para salvar a la humanidad, para encontrar su tan ansiada 'raza superior'.

Fue allí que todo salió mal. El virus del Ébola se mezcló con el ADN de ciertos animales, resultando en una derivación desconocida, más que resistente, imposible de detener.

Pero esa crisis de salud internacional, surgió tres meses después de la muerte de Claire Redfield, y Wesker se negó a conocer los detalles.

Veía el desastre desde afuera, como un mero espectador.

Lo perseguían, sin descanso; querían que pagara por el daño causado. ¿Qué podían hacerle? ¿Matarlo?

¡Por favor!, sabían que él ya estaba muerto por dentro desde que la supo partir.

Decían que se lo debía a la humanidad, a ella.

¿Pero qué importaba?

Si poblaciones enteras eran borradas del mapa, ¿qué podría importarle a él, ahora que ya no tenía nada ni nadie a quién perder?

Su sadismo de tirano hacía gala, alimentando su resistencia para cooperar; si Claire habría de morir por esa maldita enfermedad, ¿por qué debería detener su avance, hasta consumirlo todo, hasta que no quedara nadie a quien culpar por la muerte de su dearheart, sólo él?

Un único habitante en el planeta tierra. Y sería Wesker, incapaz de sucumbir ante una enfermedad.

A nadie le importaba más su condición de genocida, sólo querían traerlo a sus filas, argumentando que era su desastre y era el único genetista capaz de limpiar.

Ilusos…

No había podido rescatar a la pelirroja… ¿qué les hacía pensar que tendría deseos, si quiera fuerzas, de salvar a un montón de pelafustanes y al resto de esa patética y poco funcional raza?

Al primer agente que se aproximaba a él, apelando a la memoria de su amada pelirroja, lo torturaba hasta que sólo restaba su silueta en tiza sobre el asfalto.

¿Cómo podían si quiera atreverse a repasar su nombre, en sus sucios e inmundos labios?

Lo único que quería era tenerla de vuelta.

Y se cuestionaba; ¿desde cuándo perdió su insensibilidad, su disgusto por lo sentimental, su independencia fúnebre a los síntomas de afecto o conmoción?

¿Cómo pasó de ser un asesino consagrado, un retrato de la violencia, un monarca en persona, a un hombre que estaba de pie ante la lápida de su bella acompañante, luctuoso, cargado de arrepentimiento, disfrazándose de indiferencia sólo para no tener la tentación de probar el efecto de una bala dirigida a su carótida?

No, nada de eso. Wesker nunca tomaba el camino fácil. Ahora sólo le restaba descargar su ira, negarse a cooperar hasta que desaparecieran las urbes; las fuentes de alimento se irían agotando, al igual que los servicios básicos, repartiendo un aire de podredumbre por todas las calles.

Y lo disfrutaría; había regresado a las viejas andadas y estaba de cacería, como un lobo sediento de venganza.

Aunque en el fondo supiera que él había cavado la tumba de esa niña casi mujer, palazo a palazo, con cada nueva prueba, con cada disfuncional medicamento que le aplicaba, desde aquella tarde en que ese virus mortal se le escapó de las manos y cobró una vida que no le pertenecía. Él había sido dueño de esas mejillas arreboladas, de esa cintura esbelta y esas piernas que parecían llegar a la luna con sus vestidos de gala.

Él y nadie más.

A veces se preguntaba porque los eventos habían conspirado en su contra, porque las coincidencias le jugaron a la baja, llevándose a la única fuente de inocencia que permitía refrescar su vida de criminal.

Pensaba en qué pasaría si alguien hubiese ofrecido la opción de cambiar papeles y ser él quien fuese muriendo lento, desangrándose desde el interior, y ella pudiera permanecer en ese plano existencial a soportar la pérdida.

¿Realmente hubiese sido capaz de sacrificarse por ella? ¿Habría tomado esa posibilidad única, de otorgar un ojo por un ojo, egoísta, ingrato como era?

Una ráfaga de aire pasó a su lado, soplando con violencia. Miró a su alrededor; las lámparas castañas se habían encendido y las sombras que se extendían por el campo sacramental, oraban que la noche había arribado finalmente.

—Es hora de que me retire, querido corazón. No hay cuidado; volveré muy pronto.

Esa era su vida.

Dejar ir.

Mientras su humanidad se aferraba al recuerdo.

Todo lo que le restaba de propósito; ver a ese mundo sucumbir ante sus pies.

Ser el único.

Porque ya estaba infinitamente solo. No habría diferencia saber que los países quedaron despoblados por la acción del Ébola

Y aun cuando todo se quebrara, diluyendo las cenizas, y se desplomara ese manto celestial que se iba tupiendo de estrellas con la madrugada, y no quedara una sola persona, él se encargaría de visitarla, llevando consigo treinta y seis rosas; decoraría, como todos los años, esa tumba de mármol malteado. Una por cada mes que había aprendido a sobrevivir sin ella.

* * *

Hasta aquí este cuento cortavenas. ¿Les gustó? ¿No los gustó?

¿Se alegran de que la tortura haya terminado?

¿Qué les puedo decir? La verdad no esperaba escribir algo tan largo, tan… tan… bueno, trágico, no sé, creo que andaba de un modo triste, nostálgico y hasta con deseos de torturar un poco al tirano.

Espero que no cause ningún shock o algo del estilo.

No es mi intención, pero si les transmite un poco de tristeza el estado de Wesker, de todo lo que ocurrió, con Claire, con el mundo, me daré por bien servida.

No es una historia feliz, pero recuerden, es sólo eso, una historia. Algo que quería compartir con ustedes para viajar a un mundo de letras. Imposible. Solemne.

Ahora, si les agradó, sino les agradó, dejen un _review_. Me gustaría saber si no me la paso publicando pura barbarie. Pueden darle _favorite_, si gustan, y aunque dudo que algo así necesite de una continuación, pueden darle _follow_, para que se vea más bonito el resumen de la historia (¿?).

Otra cosa, para quienes me siguen desde **Cuerpo cautivo**, dos cosas:

No tengo abandonada la historia. De hecho, no tardo más de una semana en volver a actualizar. Unos **10k** de capítulo, intenso, bravo, duro… pero mejor ahí le dejamos.

Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo. Sé que sin ustedes yo no sería quien soy, y probablemente las historias sobre esta peculiar pareja no llegarían muy lejos. Serían sólo alucinaciones mías. Así que, un gran abrazo, y prometo no tardar. Además, he intentado variar en material, con **Deadly Wounded**, junto con la talentosa Mire y pues este drabble que terminó siendo oneshot, de regalo para la querida Laia. Así podremos incrementar el Weskerfield latino.

Bien, yo me despido, no sin antes hacer una reverencia de pie a mi **beta reader**, y a mi querida **Addie Redfield**, por ser mi apoyo y cimiento, por ser tan jodidamente buenas escribiendo. Así de loquilla y arrogante como me ven de repente, saben quién soy en el fondo sin haberme visto una sola vez.

Muchas gracias por leer, queridos, y ya saben, como siempre, nos leemos pronto.

Con amor, Ady.


End file.
